


Глупые сны

by Alliar



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>иногда Эггзи боится засыпать, потому что не знает,  как изменится его жизнь, когда он проснется</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глупые сны

**Author's Note:**

> артер - Skifshi

Этот сон не снился Эггзи несколько лет. Последний раз — после того, как он решил уйти из морской пехоты.  
Мама была вне себя от счастья. Обнимала его, содрогаясь от слез, гладила по голове, целовала лоб, нос, щеки, глаза. Приговаривала, судорожно втягивая воздух и заикаясь:  
— Вот и умница, Эггзи. Вот и молодец. Я так рада. Так рада...  
Эггзи не мог ее ни в чем винить. Он стоял, неудобно наклонившись, выше матери на добрые полголовы, и терпеливо сносил причитания. Ей нельзя было волноваться: ее раздутый живот упирался в Эггзи, словно напоминая о том, что его маленькой сестре будет нужен защитник.  
А потом ему снова снилась смерть.  
Он шел по ледяной пустыне, голый и беззащитный, продрогший до самых костей. Сверху, снизу, слева и справа сыпалось белое крошево снега. Эггзи не знал, откуда он шел и куда; у этой дороги не было ни смысла, ни конечной цели. Толстая корка льда под его ногами трещала и разъезжалась, обнажая застывшую мерзлую землю. В какой-то момент у Эггзи отказывали ноги, и он проваливался куда-то, скатывался на дно белой бездны, не ощущая ни верха, ни низа. Возможно, он пытался подняться, или только думал, что пытался. Он лежал на краю ледяной пустыни, и снег падал сверху, постепенно превращаясь в уютное одеяло.  
Эггзи медленно засыпал, слушая далекие завывания метели.  
Он знал, что никто не придет.  
Просыпаясь, все еще в плену ледяного холода и одиночества, он силился разлепить глаза и надсадно кашлял, не веря, что может дышать полной грудью. Укладываясь обратно, на промокшую от его пота постель, он медленно приходил в себя и вспоминал — по порядку — как его зовут, кто он такой, где находится и что здесь делает.  
Это было его ритуалом, гарантом, что он все еще жив.  
Пока он восстанавливал себя, собирал по кусочкам и успокаивал почти поверивший в холодную одинокую смерть мозг, он чувствовал, как испаряются со щек мокрые дорожки слез.  
Прислушивался к чуткой, тревожной темноте и слышал, как за стеной звучно храпит Дин.  
Эггзи его ненавидел.

Голова была пустой и гулкой, как колокол. Вокруг расплескалась темнота, непроницаемая и вязкая, как смола.  
— Меня зовут Эггзи, — четко выговорил он, старательно округляя и растягивая губы. — Э-г-г-з-и. Гэри Анвин. Я в Кингсман. И я жив.  
У него был глухой надтреснутый голос. Слова срывались с губ и падали в пыльную темноту, не находя отклика.

Сдержанная вывеска с надписью «Закрыто» качнулась и замерла.  
Эггзи неуютно повел плечами, шагнул в темный коридор, а потом толкнул внутреннюю дверь. Джей Би скользнул в образовавшуюся щель, натянул поводок и остановился, оглянувшись. Эггзи сам не понимал, что привело его в офис на Сэвил-роу, когда он просто вышел подышать свежим воздухом и заодно выгулять собаку. Возможно, его вела надежда… на что-то.  
Он шагнул вслед за Джей Би и застыл на пороге. Золотистый свет от включенного торшера уютно ложился на темные стены, создавал блики на резных ручках и отражался от полированных боков конторки.  
В глубоком кресле, уронив голову на грудь, крепко спал человек.

Впервые увидев Гарри здесь ночью, когда все приличные джентльмены проводили время в своих или чужих постелях, он позволил растерянности взять верх. Они кружили друг против друга, прячась от ярких бликов и стараясь не вглядываться слишком пристально. У Гарри был некрасивый вспухший шрам на виске, один глаз застыл неподвижно, стеклянно — его спасти не удалось. Эггзи улыбался из последних сил, рассказывая о Дне В и о том, как спас мир. Не без участия Мерлина и Рокси, но мы-то знаем, кто тут настоящий супермен, а, Гарри?  
Он всегда много говорил, когда не представлял, как себя вести.  
Они пили, обсуждали случившееся и не знали, как теперь быть.  
А потом что-то надломилось внутри Эггзи, что-то очень хрупкое и больное, как корочка на только затянувшейся ране. Он отставил бокал на журнальный столик и замер, стиснув зубы и зажмурив глаза. Все, что ему на самом деле хотелось спросить или сказать, рвалось из него, толкаясь, мешаясь, пытаясь перекричать остальное.  
Гарри подошел и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Сжал крепко, почти до боли, и молча ждал, пока Эггзи успокоится и перестанет беззвучно кричать.

В тишине мерно тикали часы.  
Эггзи отпустил Джей Би с поводка и подошел ближе, стараясь шагать так, чтобы под ногами не заскрипели половицы. Присел перед креслом, поддернув сползшие широкие джинсы, и замер, почти не дыша.  
Гарри глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза. Улыбнулся:  
— Опять не спите, молодой человек?  
У него был хриплый спросонья голос и уставшее, слегка помятое лицо. Круги под глазами стали заметнее обычного, у губ появилась новая морщина — некрасивая, делающая его старше, чем он был на самом деле. Взгляд казался утомленным и больным.  
Словно в замедленной съемке, он перевел взгляд чуть ниже и заметил собаку. Склонил голову набок и поздоровался с ним тоже:  
— Бодр, как всегда.  
Джей Би шумно дышал, развив бурную деятельность под журнальным столиком.  
Эггзи падал в ледяную трещину, проваливался, все глубже и глубже, тщетно силясь нащупать под ногами выступ, хоть что-нибудь, что позволило бы ему зацепиться. Дыхание в груди перехватывало до боли, но он нашел в себе силы подняться под пристальным взглядом.  
Спросил:  
— А ты? Почему ты здесь?  
Гарри пожал одним плечом, сонно моргнул и поджал узкие губы. Его взгляд из настороженного, ищущего постепенно превращался в привычный теплый, будто Эггзи одним своим присутствием делал для него что-то хорошее.  
— Надеюсь, в столовой нет Мерлина, — неловко пошутил Эггзи, уходя от внимательного взгляда.  
— Я проверял, — отозвался Гарри немедленно. — Впрочем, он мог пробраться туда, пока я размышлял.  
— Ты хотел сказать «спал», — подколол Эггзи.  
Гарри ухмыльнулся в ответ и поднялся с кресла. Окинул Эггзи изучающим взглядом. Как никогда стало неловко за свой повседневный наряд: вообще-то Эггзи давно перешел на костюмы, а тот, «победный», который подарил ему Гарри, занимал почетное место в его гардеробе.  
Просто сегодня ему снилась метель.  
— Не хочешь заглянуть в гости? — поинтересовался Гарри непринужденно.

Из чернильной темноты выплывали белые пятна.  
Они кружили над ним, перетекали одно в другое и были похожи на расплющенных толщей воды скатов. Эггзи чувствовал себя таким же: расплющенным, увлекаемым течением куда-то очень далеко. 

Впервые увидев комнату славы в доме Гарри, Эггзи пришел в дикий восторг. Как мальчишка, допущенный до комнаты, полной игрушечных танков, самолетиков и стеллажей с комиксами, он ходил вдоль стен и терзал Гарри вопросами о том или ином заголовке. Ему было любопытно все: какое важное событие, не попавшее в таблоиды, приключилось в тот день, кого нужно было спасти, а кого обезвредить, как Гарри это сделал, был он один или у него были напарники… Газеты пестрели никому не нужной ерундой, но знающий человек видел за пустыми заголовками целые истории.  
Эггзи хотел знать их все: смотреть на пожелтевшие от старости страницы и замечать за прыгающими буквами то, как кто-то рисковал собой, спасая чужие жизни.  
Зайдя в эту комнату сейчас, Эггзи как никогда остро почувствовал пронизывающее одиночество, которыми дышали стены. Кабинет, освещенный мягким приглушенным светом, был почти пуст: немногочисленная мебель расположилась вдоль стен, и чужие судьбы, кричащие, смеющиеся, жалующиеся с аккуратно расклеенных газетных листов, давили со всех сторон.  
— Трижды, значит… — пробормотал Эггзи себе под нос.  
— О чем ты? — удивился Гарри из-за его спины.  
Он подошел, неслышно ступая по ворсистому ковру, и остановился, обозначив свое присутствие только звуком дыхания и легким прикосновением к плечу. Эггзи уставился под ноги, изучая ковер. Толстый, с высоким ворсом — по нему можно было ходить босиком и представлять, что топаешь по траве. Мягкой, шершавой и теплой.  
— Ковер? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Эггзи, только чтобы что-то спросить.  
Когда он был тут в первый раз, пол казался другим. С первого раза и не сообразишь, что что-то не так.  
Гарри хмыкнул, не ответив; то ли удивился его наблюдательности, то ли не придал этому какого-либо значения. Звук его дыхания успокаивал Эггзи: вдох-выдох-вдох, почти в медитативном ритме. Вдох-выдох. Вдох. Выдох.  
Гарри Харт любил что-либо менять в своей жизни: сначала был кандидат «с улицы», потом — стеклянный глаз взамен родного, теперь новый ковер в старой комнате, со стен которой смотрят воспоминания.  
К горлу подкатил горький комок, когда Эггзи заметил последнее «приобретение»: заголовок кричал «Правительство обезглавлено!», а дата… ну, конечно же.  
День, когда Гарри умирал, не зная, сможет ли воскреснуть.  
Он лежал там, в Кентукки, на пороге церкви. Очки транслировали мирное голубое небо, светлое и прозрачное, как стекло. Оно было чистым и глубоким, его пересекал только длинный росчерк автографа, оставленный самолетом.  
Умирая без надежды на воскрешение, Гарри смотрел на небо.  
— Ты голодный? — спросил Гарри.  
Он отодвинулся; исчезло ощущение чужого тепла. Осталась только комната, старая, дышащая одиночеством и горькой радостью чужих спасенных жизней.  
Эггзи сделал шаг назад. Еще, еще, еще.  
Где-то завывала белая метель.

Белые пятна, похожие на скатов, уплывали, ведомые течением, куда-то далеко. Эггзи сипло выдохнул, пытаясь развернуться, но не смог.  
Скованная морозом шея звонко, стеклянно хрустнула. Голова полетела вниз, в бархатную тьму.

Джей Би довольно пыхтел и радостно перебирал лапами.  
Эггзи не видел этого, но точно знал: сейчас, когда он почти спит, почти видит счастливые глупые сны, Гарри сидит рядом, на его постели, и треплет его собаку за ушами, гладит складчатую морду, наверное, даже бормочет что-то тихо, чтобы не разбудить Эггзи.  
Как же он все-таки любил собак.  
— Такое чувство, что тебя он уважает больше, чем меня, — пробормотал Эггзи сквозь сон, не зная толком, кому он это говорил.  
Джей Би звонко гавкнул; Эггзи открыл глаза, убеждаясь в своей правоте: Гарри действительно сидел на его постели, одетый в свой любимый красный халат и пижаму, и гладил его пса.  
Лицо у Гарри без очков казалось старше и серьезнее, но поняв, что Эггзи уже проснулся, он сощурил глаза и улыбнулся.  
— Прости, Эггзи, — сказал он тихо. — Я не даю тебе поспать.  
Эггзи перевернулся на спину, с наслаждением вытягиваясь в полный рост. Задумчиво потер подбородок, ощущая под пальцами шершавую щетину, зевнул. Сон медленно отступал, зудя на грани сознания легким сожалением.  
Гарри разглядывал его оценивающе, с непривычным выражением, которое Эггзи у него никогда не замечал. И не смог определить, что оно означало.  
— Что? — спросил он, невольно напрягаясь.  
Гарри качнул головой, протянул руку и провел ладонью по его щеке. Взгляд у него был при этом настолько теплый, что Эггзи невольно затаил дыхание. Отмечал только: горячая ладонь, большая, с длинными пальцами. Прохладный гладкий ободок кольца, бликом разрезавший мягкую полутьму.  
Улыбка, скользнувшая по лицу Гарри, нашедшая отражение в его глазах.  
В глазах.  
Полностью его, не стеклянном и живом, в двух живых глазах.  
Эггзи словно окатило ледяной водой. Он подался вперед, почти сбрасывая с себя руку Гарри, отказываясь от его непривычной, дикой, неправильной для них ласки. Подался вперед, садясь резким рывком, почти касаясь носа Гарри своим — настолько близко получилось.  
Заглянул Гарри в глаза, убеждаясь, что ему не показалось, и прошептал:  
— Где твой шрам?..  
Гарри замер, нахмурив брови. Отодвинулся на приемлемое расстояние, посмотрел на Эггзи серьезно и спокойно. Спросил:  
— О чем ты?  
Джей Би, почуяв перемену в их настроении, недовольно заворчал и устроился спать в углу постели. Громкое сопение некоторое время разбавляло возникшую тишину, а потом успокоилось и затихло.  
Эггзи мотнул головой. Протянул руку к лицу Гарри, отвел челку.  
— Мне… — пробормотал он. Встряхнул головой. — У тебя тут… шрам. Был.  
— Откуда? — удивился Гарри.  
Он перехватил руку Эггзи, ласково погладил запястье и опустил. Эггзи тяжело выдохнул, почуяв щекотное, почти интимное прикосновение.  
— Ты же… Кентукки…  
Чем больше он говорил, тем более недоуменным выглядело лицо Гарри. Абсолютно спокойное, безмятежное, сонное. Без единого шрама.  
Эггзи окончательно смешался.  
— Приснится же такое, — пробормотал он неуверенно, все еще не до конца понимая, что происходит. — Все выглядело очень реально. Прости.  
Гарри покачал головой, пряча улыбку.  
— Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Эггзи, — кротко сообщил он.  
Снова погладил его запястье — привычным движением, будто для них это было в порядке вещей.  
Эггзи сглотнул, невольно отдергивая руку. Гарри нахмурился, но ничего на это не сказал. Спросил только:  
— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
— Который час? — спросил Эггзи.  
Часы пробили два раза.  
Эггзи точно помнил, что ложился спать в половину третьего — для начала они с Гарри проговорили на его кухне, устроившись в почти полной темноте. Эггзи говорил о своем ледяном кошмаре, Гарри слушал и изредка что-то отвечал, потягивая вино. В темноте его шрам почти не был виден, можно было представить, что все было как раньше.  
Двадцать четыре часа с наставником, да?  
А потом он лег спать в гостевой комнате — сытый, пьяный и отчего-то очень несчастный.  
Гарри кашлянул, выдергивая его из размышлений.  
— Думаю, нам стоит все-таки попытаться поспать, — сказал он странным деревянным голосом.  
Эггзи кивнул.  
Гарри снял халат, оставшись в пижаме, обошел кровать и лег на вторую, незанятую половину.  
Почувствовав легкое головокружение, Эггзи замер и опустил голову на промявшуюся подушку.  
Он совсем перестал что-либо понимать — весь сегодняшний день, начиная с почти проваленной операции и заканчивая сном, в котором он вновь умирал, продолжая походом на Сэвил-роу и встречей с Гарри… походом к Гарри, разглядыванием комнаты славы, выпивкой…  
— Доброй ночи, — сказал в темноту Гарри.  
— Доброй, — эхом отозвался он.  
Потом не вытерпел, все-таки спросил:  
— Так ты все же постелил ковер, да?  
— Какой ковер? — удивился Гарри.  
Эггзи пожал плечами и почему-то не смог ответить. Его уже уносил сон, не позволяющий думать над тем, почему Гарри дотрагивался до его лица, почему сейчас два часа ночи, почему они спят в одной постели.  
Эггзи провалился в темноту.

[ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-07/02/vryw8wz19qtj.png)

Белые размытые пятна почти полностью растворились и исчезли в темноте. Эггзи попытался крикнуть, чтобы услышать хотя бы отголосок звука, но у него ничего не получилось.

Когда он открыл глаза, солнечные лучи били в окна неумолимо и ярко.  
Эггзи зажмурился и перекатился на другой бок. А потом вспомнил, что на той стороне кровати…  
Вторая половина была пуста. Эггзи протянул руку, касаясь холодной подушки, погладил идеально расправленное покрывало без единого следа того, что тут кто-то спал. Джей Би гавкнул, заметив, что он проснулся.  
— Да-да, — отозвался Эггзи, ощущая, как в груди забилось тяжело и часто сердце. — Конечно же, ты хочешь гулять. Давай.  
Давай, сказал он себе, и рывком сел, спуская босые ноги на ледяной пол. По позвоночнику снизу вверх пробежала промозглая дрожь, заставила тонкие волоски на руках встать дыбом. Эггзи поддернул футболку, в которой спал, почесал живот и поднялся. Потянулся и, покачиваясь, пошел в сторону ванны.  
В доме царила тишина настолько мертвая, что от этого становилось жутко.  
Когда он вернулся из ванной, уже слегка проснувшийся и посвежевший, Джей Би, встав на задние кривые лапы, царапал дверь передними. Эггзи открыл дверь, и он выскочил наружу, покрутился на месте, а потом помчался вниз по лестнице, звонко цокая когтями по полированному дереву. Эггзи быстро переоделся и побежал за ним, на ходу надевая пиджак. Пробегая мимо кухни, он остановился, но Гарри там не было.  
— Уже уехал… — пробормотал он, прихватив зонт-трость и ненадолго задержавшись перед зеркалом.  
Отражение показывало ему его самого — растрепанного, сонного, с кругами под глазами. Чертов костюм, казалось, только подчеркивал его не выспавшийся вид.  
Джей Би терпеливо ждал под дверью.  
Прихватив поводок, Эггзи выскочил на улицу.

— Галахад, — поприветствовал его Мерлин, с недовольством поднимая взгляд от планшета. — Снова опаздываете.  
Эггзи широко улыбнулся, зная, как сильно это раздражает Мерлина. Пронесся мимо него, но все-таки решил проявить вежливость и уточнить:  
— Гарри уже тут?  
— Какой Гарри? — очень медленно, осторожно поинтересовался Мерлин, снова поднимая на него взгляд.  
Эггзи остановился как вкопанный, Джей Би натянул поводок и с недоумением обернулся.

С потолка сыпалось ледяное белое крошево.

Гарри лежал на боку, вытянув вдоль подушки одну руку. Он смотрел на Эггзи снизу вверх, серьезно, без улыбки. Шрам темнел на его лице уродливым вспухшим пятном.  
— У каждого из нас есть что-то, что не позволяет нам спать и видеть счастливые сны, — сообщил он, задумчиво глядя поверх плеча Эггзи.  
Эггзи пошатнулся, стоя рядом с кроватью в незнакомой комнате. Колени уткнулись в мягкий матрас, потревожив смявшееся с тихим шорохом покрывало. Гарри перевел на него взгляд и сказал:  
— Я умирал множество раз, чаще всего зная, что вернусь. Тогда, в Кентукки, смерть прошла как никогда близко.  
Мягкий свет ночника стелился по стенам, очерчивал его фигуру, прятал в тенях горькое выражение лица и выставлял напоказ голос. Эггзи замер, не зная, что ответить. Ему хотелось отшатнуться, закричать, что это уже было: этот разговор про Кентукки, и шрам, вот же он, почему его не было раньше, а как же стеклянный глаз, Гарри, я схожу с ума, что происходит, черт тебя дери! Только ты говорил это не здесь, а на Сэвил-роу, когда я…  
Вместо этого он присел на край одеяла, вполоборота к Гарри. В глубине дома несколько раз гавкнул Джей Би.  
Тишина давила на уши.  
— Прости, — сказал Эггзи, качнув головой. — Ты рассказывал. Продолжай.  
Гарри улыбнулся ему одними губами и приглашающе пошевелил пальцами на той руке, которая лежала на подушке и словно ждала, пока Эггзи положит на нее свою голову.  
От этого жеста, непривычного, очень естественного и простого, у Эггзи перехватило дыхание. Он недоверчиво моргнул, а после, не дожидаясь дальнейших указаний, медленно опустился на спружинившую кровать, ложась почти впритык к Гарри, почти утыкаясь носом в его грудь. Уложил голову на сгиб локтя и на секунду, показавшуюся ему вечностью, закрыл глаза, медленно вдыхая запах Гарри — откуда-то хорошо ему известный, привычный, успокаивающий. Дыхание Гарри слегка шевелило отросшие волосы у него на виске. И это тоже было непривычно, но естественно, будто они так лежали много вечеров — почти не прикасаясь друг к другу, но так близко, что можно было услышать стук чужого сердца.  
— Я очень сильно спешил, — задумчиво сказал Гарри. — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это страшно: проснуться в чужой стране и не помнить даже собственного имени. А после, когда появились первые воспоминания… я понял, что должен подать знак.  
— Я верил, что ты жив, — выговорил кто-то губами Эггзи, хотя он не понимал, о чем говорил Гарри и почему он сам говорил именно эти слова.  
Когда Валентайн выстрелил в Гарри, они связались с…  
— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри, прикасаясь губами к его лбу. 

Эггзи зажмурился. Перед глазами двоилось: вот Мерлин кричит на него в самолете, почти полностью потеряв самообладание, что Гарри жив, жив, черт тебя дери, глупый мальчишка, только посмей усомниться, только попробуй!.. Вот Эггзи надевает очки, глядя в зеркало, почему-то видит вместо себя Гарри — строгого, подтянутого и очень гордого, а Мерлин позади него стоит с застывшим лицом. Позже пришли данные, что ранение Гарри было смертельным.  
Вот Эггзи возвращается на Сэвил-роу, ему приснился дурной сон, в котором он умирал.  
В кресле спит Гарри — у него уставшее лицо, вспухший страшный шрам выглядит неуместно на его виске.  
Вот Эггзи возвращается домой — в их с Гарри дом, общий, один на двоих, — и утыкается в обтянутое белой рубашкой крепкое плечо. Гарри кладет теплую ладонь ему на затылок, ласково ерошит отрастающие волосы, шепчет что-то.  
Вот Эггзи возвращается домой — бывший дом Гарри, пустой, гулкий, покинутый. Он живет там уже два месяца. У него никого нет. Метель снится ему почти каждую ночь.

Эггзи поднял взгляд, чувствуя себя глупо, как будто он все еще был тем Эггзи, из прошлого, у которого не было цели в жизни. Который не знал, чего хотел. Его взгляд наткнулся сначала на шершавый подбородок с ямочкой, потом на улыбающиеся узкие губы, а после — на внимательные, настороженные глаза.  
— Продолжай, — выдохнул он.  
— В итоге я выяснил…  
Слова выплетали причудливую сеть; рассказ Гарри разливался по тесной спальне в незнакомом доме, убаюкивая и даря ощущение, что все, наконец-то, становится на свои места.  
Эггзи лежал, глядя на застегнутую под его горлом белую тугую пуговицу на рубашке, и эта пуговица ловила блики в мягком свете, маяком притягивала к себе, не позволяя сомкнуть глаза. Эггзи размеренно дышал, привыкая и боясь привыкнуть к этому чувству — теплому, уютному, с ощущением чужой руки под затылком, — и наслаждался им взахлеб, торопясь, будто снова куда-то опаздывал.  
Он боялся, но ни о чем не жалел. Единственная беспокойная мысль, занозой засевшая в его сознании, была о том, что он закроет глаза и уснет. Ему снова приснится белая смерть, а после того, как он проснется, Гарри Харт исчезнет, как утренний туман, и все, что было сказано им здесь и сейчас, исчезнет вместе с ним.  
Эггзи лежал, слушал незнакомый рассказ о никогда не случавшейся амнезии и изо всех сил старался не уснуть.  
В конце концов, усталость взяла свое, и Эггзи медленно закрыл глаза, погружаясь в глубокий сон.

Чернильная тьма рассеялась; стало видно заснеженную равнину. Земля трещала и обнажала раны, замерзшие ноги отказывались двигаться дальше.  
Дальше — только смерть.  
Он задержал дыхание, закрыл глаза и закричал. 

— …ггзи! Эггзи, ты опоздаешь!  
Мамин голос ввинтился в мозг вместе с назойливым пиликаньем будильника. Эггзи заморгал, просыпаясь, а потом резко сел на кровати. Обернулся, выискивая в темной комнате что-то, что могло бы…  
— Эггзи, — дверь открылась, мама заглянула в спальню и смерила его сердитым взглядом. — Нельзя же так…  
— Я сейчас, — прохрипел он, с трудом узнавая свой голос.  
Дверь закрылась. Дверь его комнаты, старой, крошечной комнаты в доме на Александра-роуд, в доме, где он жил, пока Гарри не привел его в Кингсман.  
— Джей Би! — негромко позвал он.  
Пес не отозвался. Эггзи встал и медленно подошел к шкафу. Потянул за створки.  
И с недоумением уставился на пятнистую форму, висевшую на вешалке.  
— Ну уж нет… — выговорил он, отступая назад. 

Снег прекратился.  
Лежа под белым ледяным одеялом, он смотрел вверх. 

Эггзи проснулся от того, что Джей Би слюнявил ему ухо.  
— Фу, — выговорил он непослушными губами. — Фу, Джей Би, отстань.  
Собственный голос показался ему грубым, в горле першило. Во рту — будто кошки насрали. Болела голова.  
Послышался стук, а после, почти без перерыва — скрип открываемой двери. Эггзи с опаской приподнялся.  
— Как себя чувствуете, молодой человек? — поинтересовался Гарри, прислонившись к дверному косяку.  
Джей Би радостно отозвался ему, заходясь безудержным лаем. Эггзи отпихнул его на середину кровати и с опаской сел, стараясь не сильно крутить головой. Бильярдные шары внутри его черепа глухо стукнулись, сходясь, и тут же раскатились в разные стороны.  
— Гарри, — тускло выговорил он, не зная, что это — продолжение его кошмара или пробуждение.  
Пожалуй, его полностью устроил бы вариант, в котором Гарри был бы жив. И чтобы мама была. И сестренка. И Джей Би. И… все было неплохо.  
— Выпей, — губ коснулся прохладный стакан с шипящей водой. — Я не должен был тебя спаивать ночью. Ты устал.  
Эггзи мотнул головой, поморщился и взял стакан. Выпил его содержимое в несколько глотков, отставил на тумбочку. Поднял взгляд, не зная, чего боится больше: того, что увидит шрам, или того, что его не будет.  
Шрам был на месте, стеклянный глаз застыл неподвижно и мертво.  
Эггзи подался вперед и обнял Гарри, притягивая его ближе, не позволяя отступить. Прижался щекой к теплой ткани халата, глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Гарри растерянно погладил его по плечам, по спине.  
А потом наклонился и вцепился так, что стало трудно дышать.  
Джей Би фыркнул, свернулся на краю кровати и сделал вид, что уснул.


End file.
